


Do it For Him

by Capripian_Light_Of_My_Derse



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Asexual Xefros, Cutting, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Self-Harm, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capripian_Light_Of_My_Derse/pseuds/Capripian_Light_Of_My_Derse
Summary: Xefros is perfectly happy doing whatever he can for his moirail. After all, Dammek is his better, and it's what he's supposed to do. However, sometimes Dammek asks Xefros to do things he doesn't really... want to. And he has to ask himself just how much he'll do for the Tetrarch.





	Do it For Him

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is dedicated to Trizza from the Godswap Discord(https://discord.gg/c4E86CB)
> 
> I warn y'all that this has a lot of mature themes and sadness, and it's tagged for a reason, so if you don't feel comfortable, beware.
> 
> You will cry.

Tetrarch Dammek wakes you one night from your slumber on the floor as usual. What was different from usual was that today was your moirail's wriggling day, so today he smiled toothily at you and shook you slightly harder than normally, clawing into your shoulders and lifting you off of the floor. It works, despite how roughly and callous he did it. You rub your eyes a bit and stand, following him as he runs through your hive and into the kitchen.

 

Once getting in the kitchen he sits at his table and waits. You know this is a test, obviously, and begin preparing Dammek's favorite evening food- cluckbeast embryos and tinkerbull meat- with the most precision that you can muster at this early hour of the night. You pour the embryos onto a plate and spoon the cooked meat on, trying not to burn yourself. He stares at you slightly, gesturing for you to put on some rustblood substitute sauce. You do, trying to remember the intense butler training he put you through to prepare you for your true place in society and drizzling it gently on the plate, drawing his sign and yours inside a diamond. 

 

Somehow, inexplicably, he starts eating a lot of it. Dammek, being the higher blood in this situation, usually at least comments offhandedly about something wrong with your dish and makes you train extra later, but right now he just seems satisfied with his food. Odd. He eats quite a lot of it before putting down his silverware and clutching you tighter than he has in a while, squeezing you very hard and leaning his head on your shoulder. Dammek lets go of you eventually and sits back down.

 

You're... not sure exactly how you feel about this. You enjoy hugging Dammek most times, but this time it felt a bit... different. His mood seemed odd. He seemed odd. You realize that Dammek has been looking at you for about a minute expectantly while you stood there in silence, and snapped to attention.

 

"Come on, Xef. Let's go... spar," He says with the rise of his greasy eyebrow. You nod and oblige. After all, it's in his bounds to offer to spar. You two do it all the time. He takes you down to the large lot outside your hive and starts by equipping the fistkind modus both of you tend to keep on hand for these times.

 

He begins of course, and swings towards your chest. You throw your hand up to block him, and while your hand is occupied with his fist he swings around and roundhouse kicks you in the ass. Ouch. Dammek, however, pulls you up softly at this point. 

 

“Sorry,” he says, taking your hand in his and kissing it,, “I hadn't meant to be so… rough.”

 

Huh?? You're slightly confused by the kiss, but you suppose you've seen moirails kiss before in emotional situations, and he did just literally kick your ass. You guess it's fine 

 

“Anyways,” he continues while starting to pull you towards the living room, “I want the present you have for me.”

 

He waits patiently for you when you retrieve the box you wrapped carefully for him. It's brown of course, rather plain, and inside you put something you knew Dammek would use. 

 

He opens the wrapping layer by layer until he finally gets to the box, and with a lift of the lid, he sees the present you got him- a pocket knife.

 

Dammek grinned, and it seemed like an actual smile this time instead of a violent one to you. He says, sincerely, “Thank you,” and leans in. 

 

You're very confused what's going on until he kisses you, square on the mouth. His lips find yours and he latches onto you. 

 

You have to admit the Tetrarch is scaring you with this gesture, but you assume it's a test of some sort. You kiss him back, and try your best to ignore the acidic feeling building in your stomach. 

 

You finally break off from Dammek, and when you do he paps you and whispers, “Yes, that was so good.”

 

You're puzzled here as well. Why would Dammek make out with you and then pap you? You guess it's just a test of how you can deal with mixed signals, and resolve to do whatever your moirail tells you to do. 

 

Dammek allows you to walk next to him and leads you to your respiteblock. You enter with a confused attitude only because the Tetrarch tends not to enter here. 

 

He suddenly  _ slams _ you against the wall and you let out a gasp. One of his hands grips your shoulder and the other presses against the wall next to you, which mean that you can't get out of his grasp. 

 

Dammek leans in very close to whisper in your awaiting ear, and he says, “I've been wanting this for a  _ loooooong _ time. You wouldn't want to disappoint your  _ betters _ , would you Xefros? That would be just  _ terrible _ , to hurt me in that way.”

 

You're still very befuddled, at least until Dammek reaches into your side room and pulls out the bucket that is required to be kept there by the Heiress. Oh. He… He wants to pail you. 

 

You must appear reluctant, because Dammek squeezes your shoulder tighter than previous and growls huskily into your ear, “Come on, Xef. Don't you want to be pretty for me?”. You nod. It is, obviously, your duty to your moirail to do whatever he pleases.

 

And so you do, and it was… painful. The Tetrarch was just as rough and angry during this supposedly red activity as he was in all other areas of his life, and he didn’t make you feel  _ good _ during your pailing.

 

Later you simply sit, a bit shell shocked, while Dammek is out with some of the other Tetrarchs. You still can’t really believe he did that, and it was so sudden.

 

Now that you think of it, it wasn’t really what you wanted at all. You didn’t like it, and you didn’t feel safe, and you felt… scared.

 

Dammek seemed happy when he did his work on you, and therefore logically you should have been happy too.

 

But… you weren’t. You were trapped. You’re not supposed to be trapped. You know that it means that you must be wrong. And you must be stupid and silly and childish and just don't understand it, that must be it. You’re just complaining over a great thing that happened. You should just shut up.

 

...At least, that’s what Dammek would have said, probably.

 

You know what else he would have you do. You slip out of your respiteblock and into the living room, where his knife was still there, discarded. Dammek must have forgotten it, which he is wont to do whenever you don’t remind him to take his things with him. Just another way you failed your moirail, you suppose.

 

You pick up the knife and slide off the cloth covering. You hold it above your chitin carefully, hovering over your pulse point. You hesitate just a moment before pressing down firmly and drawing the knife over your chitin. 

 

You’re ultimately surprised when the blood comes out, somehow. You didn’t expect it to take so long to reach the blood, so when you do it’s a bit of a shock. You look down at that red blood, the red blood that you’re so used to seeing, that ranks you solidly below everybody else. You suppose that’s why you couldn’t feel those emotions. It makes sense, after all. No other reason could explain why you’re of so little use to him.

 

From then on, whenever you feel that way after pailing with Dammek, you get out the knife he always forgets. After all, you do it for him.

**Author's Note:**

> :,(


End file.
